


Handprint

by TenjounoTora



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Facepalm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/pseuds/TenjounoTora
Summary: Just a small story about an unfortunatly facepalm of Virgil's





	

It was hot. Of course they lived on a tropical island so they should be used to hot conditions, right? Not when the conditions involved are in the middle of the Brazilian rain forest.  
They had been called in to help retrieve some researchers who had gotten trapped by the yearly rains that caused the rivers to rise and flooding to occur. They had gotten trapped on the wrong side of the river, and only International Rescue had the means to get to them safely.

"I don't think we're going to be going about it the easy way, Virg." Scott was in One hovering over the coordinates John had given them. "It's just way too dense."

"Can't the scientists get to clearer ground?" Virgil was still on his way, though due to arrive in just a few short moments.

"Negative. The only clear ground at the moment is covered in water and the current is too strong for them to even attempt it."

"Well, John, do you have an alternate landing point for us? Looks like we're going to have to go in with the pods."

"Affirmative. Due south, there is a local landing strip, though it will still be a tight fit for Two."

"I can manage." Virgil laughed a little as he adjusted his heading.

The two birds touched down within moments of each other, Two lifting up off of the ground to allow the two pods an exit. Virgil was already in his pod when the front flap lowered and Scott made his way in.

"What's your plan for getting across the river? I'm not even sure Gordon would be able to navigate that in Four."

"Probably not, which is why we didn't bring him." Virgil had a topography of the area that John had downloaded for him and was looking over it. "I figure we can go over the river using the trees. We'll have to go one at a time so we don't risk falling into the river. We go in, we may not come out."

"Sounds fun!" Scott gave Virgil the thumbs up which only made Virgil shake his head a little.

They were soon on their way, darting around the dense underbrush, and tightly packed trees along a path that had been made by human and animals alike. They made it to the engorged river in no time. Scott was the first one there, having been the first to take off out of the pod. Virgil was behind him, and arrived just as Scott was getting back into his pod.

"Okay, we need to figure out the best--"

"Don't worry, Virg. I got it all figured out."

"Scott, did you take into--"

"I know what I'm doing Virg. This isn't my first rescue."

"I know, but some of these trees--"

"I already talked to John. It's good." Scott was in his pod, adjusting his angle to fire the anchor that would support the grappling line over the river. There was a soft bang of compressed air as the hook shot from Scott's pod and and low thunk as it landed deep into a tree across the river.

"John--"

"I double checked the anchors. Why are you so jumpy today?" John popped up in front of Virgil as Scott's second grapple embedded itself in one of the nearby trees.

"I don't know. I just feel like he's rushing into this a little. We need to be careful." Virgil looked past his brother's hologram at Scott's pod which was already halfway across the river.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one looking out for him."

"Well, that's good to know." Virgil couldn't help a small smile as he calculated his own trip.

 

They both made it safely to the other side of the river, and to the camp where the scientists were trapped. There were eight of them, and while it would have been safer to take just one at a time Virgil couldn't help but agree that fewer trips would be better.

It wasn't raining at the moment, but it was hot and muggy. The scientists were all fully covered to protect themselves from the rampaging mosquitoes. Virgil and Scott both wore their helmets to protect themselves as well, as they helped the first load of scientists into the pods.

They made it back to the airstrip in one piece, unloaded their passengers and then went back in. The second load went just as planned as well.

Scott was ready to head back with his last load when Virgil made his way into the encampment.

"Scott, I want you to wait on me before you cross." Virgil jumped out of his pod and was already helping the last two into it’s safe confines.

"I got this. I'll meet you back at Two."

"Scott, no. The shore has weak--" Virgil was cut off by Scott's laugh and the mud as his pod sped away, but the pod did not get very far before there was an audible crunch that echoed through the trees. "Scott?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Virgil was hurrying the last one into the pod and strapping them in as best as he could.

"Pod slid around a corner, and crashed into a tree."

"You were going too fast."

"No faster than the last time."

"But that was what I was trying to tell you." Virgil sighed. "The shore has shrunk. There are probably smaller veins of water making their way inland more and you needed to be careful.”

“Yep, I can confirm that.” Virgil could hear the frown in Scott’s voice. “There is now a small creek in the path.

“Is anyone injured?”

“No, we’re all fine, the pod on the other hand…”

“I’m on my way.” Virgil shut his pod and took off. Scott hadn’t gotten too far so Virgil reached him in no time. However the danger of the path was more than he bargained for, and almost crashed his pod as well. Instead of hitting a tree it was buffeted by some thick underbrush.

“Going a bit fast there?” Scott was smirking as Virgil jumped from his own pod.

“Alright, sorry.” Virgil sighed as he looked over at Scott’s pod, the damage quite apparent. “I just worry, you know.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Scott just patted him on the shoulder as they walked over.

“Probably best if you take the good pod and get those two to safety, then come back for them if I don’t have this pod up and going.”

“F.A.B.” Scott gave a mini salute and then dashed back to the pod and hopped in.

 

Vigil watched as Scott disappeared and then turned to the damage at hand. The side of the pod was crushed, meaning that the mechanics in that side were also crushed. Scott had been able to slid the pod away from the tree so Virgil as able to access the damaged systems fairly easily. Overall, it wasn’t too bad. He would be able to fix things enough to at least get them back to safety.

He had his hands covered in grease trying to get one of the parts back in place when Scott’s voice came over the comms.

“Hey, Virgil. I think we have a problem?”

“What now?”

“The river has gotten even wider, and we can’t get to the line I put up earlier.”

“Can’t you get another line established?”

“Afraid not. I can’t find any good anchor points.”

“We are in a forest and there isn’t a single tree you can use?”

“Not near enough to the path.”

“Great.” Virgil wasn’t in the mood for this now. He wanted to get out of there, have a nice cold shower and maybe even take a dip in the pool. He had, without thinking slapped his hand onto his helmet in annoyance, and only when he took his hand away had he realized his mistake. There was now a handprint on his visor.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.” Scott was still in his ear rambling away. “I was able to get across, but just can’t get back to you. In other words, I’m on the right side of the river. I’ll go grab One and hover over the river, you drive your pod into the river and I’ll just fish you out, no problem.”

“Problem one; That current is strong. I’m not gonna be able to maneuver the pod at all once I’m in it.” Virgil was looking all around him for something to wipe the hand print off with. He had absolutely nothing, so he reached up with his arm and tried his best to get rid of it. “Problem two; You trying to hit the pod with your magnetic grapple in One would be like trying to hit a flying fish with a piece of gum attached to a line.” He let his arm drop only to find that he had done nothing to improve his sight, he had, however, made it worse. “Problem three; Even if you do manage to get a hold of the pod, the likelihood of the grapple holding onto the pod while you try to carry us out is slim in the best of circumstances, let alone in these circumstance.”

“Alright, maybe I can’t carry you out, but I should be able to pull you to the proper side of the river.”  
Virgil gave up and pulled his helmet completely off and threw it up into the pod. “That is a little more plausible, but that’s still assuming you can hit the pod with your grapple.” Virgil wiped his brow with the sleeve of his uniform, and then slapped a mosquitoes that was already feasting on his neck.

“I may not be as good as John with those crane games, but I haven’t missed a bulls eye yet, and a yellow pod in a brown river shouldn’t be too hard to miss.”

“I would feel better if you used Two, then you could just pull us out”

“Nah, there wouldn’t be room to get Two close enough. Plus she’s just to sluggish.”

“Are you calling my bird slow?” Another slap to his forehead.

“I call it as I see it.” Scott laughed a little. “Truth is, I’m not familiar with Two’s targeting, it will be tricky enough in One. I doubt I could hit you with Two.”

Virgil grumble a little as he slapped at two more of the nasty little insects as they tried to suck him dry. Scott was right. It was the best idea at the moment. One at least could get close enough to the river’s surface to aim by hand if needed.

With a slam of the access hatch Virgil pulled himself back into the pod and started it up. He made it to the river and paused on the bank watching the brown water race past.

“Haven’t thought of any other idea have you?” Virgil glanced back to the last two scientist behind him, both looked as green as his sash.

“I’ve got this. I won’t miss. I promise.”

“I know. You never do.” Virgil smiled an then gunned the pod right into the water. They were jerked and tossed and spun in every direction as the water took over and threw them down the river.

Virgil had absolutely no control over the pod as it tumbled in the current. The two scientist screamed behind him as he tried to catch a glimpse of One’s shiny silver hull. Another slap to his neck, and he saw her. Red, blue, and silver like an angel from the heavens. There was an unexpected jerk as Scott’s magnetic grapple latched on and soon they were being pulled against the current to the far side of the room.

Virgil could feel the pod scrap against the ground and popped up the hatch. “Lower the rescue harness. We’ll abandon the pod here, if it’s still here when I get back to Two I’ll pick her up.”  
“F.A.B.” A moment later the harness was lowered and the first of the scientists were raised up. A couple of minutes later, the second, and then Virgil.

 

“Why did you take your helmet off again?” Scott was standing in front of Virgil safe and sound once more on the island.

“Because I got some grease on it.” Virgil frowned a little. He hadn’t told Scott the details, nor did he plan to.

“And how did you do that? Cause from what I saw I could have sworn I’d seen a handprint.”

“Whatever you say.” Virgil leaned back and scratched absently at some of the bites. “Can I have the cream now?”

“Nah. I got you.” Scott took a step forward and squirted some of the white cream onto his finger before reaching out and dabbing it on the first of many red, itchy bites on Virgil’s face and neck. “Next time, try not to touch your helmet with your greasy hands, hm?” Scott tried, but was unable to hide the smile on his face.

Virgil tried to frown back at him, but he too broke into a smile. “Kind of hard with a brother like you.”


End file.
